


Fear and Trust

by laireshi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Dorian is nothing like the mages that Cullen is used to.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Fear and Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



> Since you said you like complicated mages&templars relationships. I hope you enjoy!

Dorian is nothing like the mages that Cullen is used to. His power burns strong, unconstrained by fear, perfectly controlled. He’s proud; never been taught to be scared of templars.

Sometimes it’s too much. Sometimes Cullen longs for lyrium not just because of the addiction, but because he wants to be able to stop Dorian; smite him and make sure he cannot wield any of his terrifying abilities.

Dorian would _never_ forgive him.

Cullen holds him at night and doesn’t confess to those treacherous thoughts.

Dorian won’t hurt him. Dorian trusts him. Cullen needs to learn to trust him back.


End file.
